Room Service
by craze88
Summary: EXO - So...picture this. Let's say you have a job working at one of Korea's finest hotels as part of the room service staff. What would you do if you were given the chance to somehow stumble upon EXO's room? Behind closed doors, what are the boys really like?


"Hello, room service," you knock on the door twice, your other hand holding onto a warm, dish of food, "I have a food order- Gong Bao Chicken?"

You knock again and wait patiently, smoothing your hair down for any flyaways. Looks must be neat and tidy for guests. You wait another two minutes for someone to answer the door. Leaning the side of your head against it, you can hear music emanating from the other side. "I don't think they can hear me," you say to yourself. Before you have time to react, the door suddenly swings wide open from the other side and you stumble into the room, almost losing grip of the food.

"Oh sorry!" You are greeted with a boy with large single-lidded eyes. He holds a remote in his hand and soon you hear the music's volume being turned down. He looks at you and tilts his head, "What can I do for you?" He asks.

You look at him surprised at his cute child-like appearance then at the food in your hand which was getting colder by the second. "Uhh it's chicken," you say holding it up in front of his face, "G-gong Bao Chicken!"

"Awright yeah, that must be Jongin's order." He yells towards a closed bedroom door, "Hey Kai, you ordered chicken right?" No one replies and he rolls his eyes.

"Xiumin Hyung! I need you!" A voice coming from another room yells.

"Just give me a moment!" The boy standing in front of you replies. He turns back towards you and points his thumb towards a closed door. "Just bring it in to him."

"Uh yeah sure."

Xiumin smiles and walks away, throwing the remote control onto the couch where two boys, one with high cheekbones and another with a handsome yet snobby looking face are playing X-box. The one with the cheekbones picks the remote up and increases the volume of the music. He sings to himself while playing and you stand in the doorway entranced by the boy's singing abilities until he suddenly stops and screams "FUCK" as he loses on-screen to which the other boy playing against him cheerfully yells out "YEHET!" in victory.

The hotel room in particular is quite large compared to the others, a deluxe room where only the really rich could afford. You wonder what a bunch of what looked like high-schoolers were doing in such an expensive place. As you make your way to the room Xiumin pointed out, a happy wail and laughter comes from the room he just entered and from the kitchen, the sound of numerous cupboard doors open and close.

You knock before entering what you assume must be a bedroom and walk into it, "Here's the food you-"

You stop mid-sentence as your eyes lock onto the two figures embracing one another on the silk sheeted bed. One sits on the edge of the bed while the other wearing nothing but his black boxers sits on top of him, his legs wrapped around the other's slim waist.

The couple are too occupied with one another to notice your presence and you stand frozen, unsure of what to do. You hold the meal of chicken in both hands and watch as the smaller boy slides his arm up and down inside the other's shirt eventually taking the shirt off to reveal a sculpted and tanned chest. Planting wet kisses on his skin, the now topless boy presses the other closer to him while letting him unzip his fly.

"K-kai…I can play with it?" The smaller boy asks.

The topless Kai then swings the boy with the black boxers around and presses him against the bed.

Kai smirks and leans into the others neck and whispers, "Of course you can my little Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo giggles and hastily reaches into Kai's jeans grabbing hold of what could only be his penis. He pulls it out and wiggles it in his hands, his heart shaped lips spread into a smile and he giggles as precum dripped onto his face and body. You continue to stand there and gulp, amazed at the sight of Kai's dick.

It was big- as in really, really big. Kyungsoo looked like a little baby shaking a rattle in his hands. Kai jerks his hips forwards and backwards as Kyungsoo fondles with his penis and they both smile at one another.

You decide to slowly back out of the room so as to not disturb their intimate moment, spotting a small table beside you to gently place the food down. The small _clink!_ of the ceramic plate against the surface of the table alerted their attention and you wince. Your head bent down, you slowly raise your eyes upward and see that they've realised you are there.

Kai lifts his head up and looks at you and then to the food. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo, has his head tilted backwards to see who entered the room. He is embarrassed and tries to hide himself underneath Kai's body.

"I…uhm…your order of Gong Bao Chicken sir." You try your best to give him the most vibrant smile and take another step backwards to the door, bowing numerous times as you go. Kai still stares at the chicken but then a smile appears on his face.

"Thanks babe." He says to you.

Kyungsoo immediately pokes his head out from underneath Kai's chest and glares at him. He then cocks his head towards you and stares daggers, his wide, large eyes intimidating. Kai simply laughs and taps Kyungsoo's nose. "Oh Kyungsoo, she's not as beautiful as you," he says, tracing the outline of his heart shaped lips.

"Would you like me to feed you some chicken?"

You then exit the room, closing the door shut. You still remain standing there but eventually hear the sounds of the couple resume. Adding to their collection of sounds of kisses and moans are things like, "Oh yes, gimme that chicken, that's it, smear the sauce on me baby, lick it off me" and "rub it baby, let me bite."

You shake your head and quickly make an exit towards the doorway. When passing the kitchen the sound of shattering glass causes you to stop.

You hear a male's deep voice shout, "What the fuck Baekhyun! Who let him bring this into the apartment?"

The sound of another glass object crashes against the kitchen tiles and you are forced to peek in.

On the floor, a boy struggles to get to his feet. His clothes are dishevelled, his dark hair sticks to his forehead. Around him, bottles of alcohol are shattered on the ground, he holds one in his hand and takes a swig. Another taller boy with large ears carefully treads over the broken glass and forces the bottle out of his grasp.

"Where did you get the alcohol from Baekhyun?" He stands there with his hands on his hips, frowning down at the overdosed boy.

The other boy uses the kitchen counter to get up. "I found it Channnyeool", he slurs and trips forwards into Chanyeol's arms who holds him up straight, patting him on the back.

Chanyeol sighs and sees that you are standing there, watching another dramatic event play out before you. He smiles shyly. "Uhh..hi. Sorry about this. You work here?"

You nod your head in response, "I can clean this up, don't worry about it, it's my job. The cupboards here have cleaning equipment anyway." You beam and pull off your best _don't worry about a thing _expression.

"Are you sure?" He asks while trying to keep Baekhyun upright.

"Yes don't worry about it," you wave both hands in front of you, persisting to clean it yourself.

Baekhyun turns away from Chanyeol's chest and walks, actually stumbles, in your direction. He stops right in front of you and, without any other choice, you look back at him, keeping a bright smile. He giggles and hiccups start to emerge from. Suddenly, he raises his hands and starts to grope your shirt, feeling the shape of your breasts.

"They're niiice." He giggles even more.

You're shocked and find yourself frozen in place once again. Yes, the boy was pretty, you could give him that, and someone like him fondling your breasts would not sound like such a bad idea but in this current moment, it was everything _but_ comfortable.

Chanyeol is quick to pry Baekhyun's hands away but the drunken boy was quicker, grabbing a hold of one of Chanyeol's own hands and pressing it down onto your right breast, making him squish it underneath his large hand. Chanyeol immediately retracts his hand, embarrassed and turning a shade of red.

"See?" Baekhyun pokes both breasts, "They're nice aren't they? I was righ-"

Baekhyun jerks forward, he holds his hand up to his mouth but it doesn't prevent the vomit from projecting all over you. The surprises just keep hurling at you today. Literally. It seems to happen in slow motion. His spew of food and alcohol is on your once pristine, white, clean work shirt. It's splattered on your face and you can feel the liquid trickle down your chest. Your jaw drops and the acidic stench fills up your nose.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol rages and slaps him on the arm.

Baekhyun waves a little goodbye to you as Chanyeol drags him into another room, slamming the door shut.

You head over to the counter and find a box of tissues, attempting to get rid of the mess on your shirt. You try to wash it off with water from the sink, frantically trying to get it off before it stains.

A different boy enters the kitchen. In his hand he holds a towel and a t-shirt. He holds it out to you. "Hey I'm Suho. Sorry about the ruckus. The shirt is Luhan's, you look about his size."

"You're a guest," you say embarrassed, "I can just head down to the staff rooms and find another shirt, it's all good. I'm the room service after all."

"No, no, please, you can use our bathroom and get yourself washed here, it's quicker. Plus, what if someone sees you covered in vomit like that? It would place a bad image of the hotel if a vomit covered employee were to be seen. They'd assume you vomited on yourself aha."

_He does have a point. _You reluctantly take the offered towel and shirt, thanking him and he shows you to the bathroom.

"Take your time," he smiles, "Me and Xiumin can clean the glass up ourselves, don't worry about it."

You bow as he closes the bathroom door.

Sighing, you look at yourself in the mirror. Your shirt has a large, very noticeable spot on it which you know will stain and your hair has bits of food stuck in it.

"I am so done with this job," you grumble to your reflection.

You turn on the shower and start stripping yourself free of your stained work clothes. You peel off your bra and underwear and pass your hand underneath the running water, feeling the temperature of it.

"OH YAY!" You hear a high-pitch sound say happily behind you.

You jump and turn around, grabbing for a towel.

In front of you is a grinning tall, blonde boy with a fox-like smile. He too is naked and he holds a yellow rubber ducky in one hand and a toothbrush in the other.

You're meant to scream but find that nothing comes out. You stand there, hastily wrapping the towel around you and try to fly out of the bathroom apologising.

The boy still remains grinning and he blocks your path with his nude frame. "I'M TAO! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" The boy points to himself and then to you.

"H-how…" you stutter, at lost for words.

"I'm so glad I found someone to have a bath with! Lay didn't want to, neither did Sehun and everyone else was too busy! But you're here and I'm so happy, yay, this will be fun! I've never had a bath with a girl before but it wouldn't be that much of a difference, would it? Kris used to play with my hair and pretend that _I _was a girl..." he pauses his rush of words and pouts sadly but then starts up again, "but YAY YOU'RE HERE! This will be awesome, I was afraid I was going to have a bath alone!" His mouth moves so quickly you can barely process what was just said. He moves towards the large bathtub, kneels beside it and turns it on.

"H-how did you get in here?" You finally find your voice, slowly trying to make your way out of the bathroom without him noticing.

Tao turns his head towards you looking dumfounded. He points to the door. "It was unlocked. You were in here. A person in an unlocked bathroom means anyone can join them." He says it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His lips form a delicate smile. "So tell me your name then, I wanna know!"

"Uh…I'm just room service."

"Oh, that's a great name," Tao replies cheerfully, obviously not paying attention properly. He grabs a bottle and squirts it into the steaming water. Bubbles form and he places his rubber duck onto the surface of the water.

"Please do stay and have a bath with me." He gets up and clutches onto your arm again. The look he gives you reminds you of a small child, desperate for attention and love.

You sigh and rub your hand against your temple. "The guest is always right; a right guest is a happy guest." You whisper under your breath, memorising the hotel's motto. "Fine then!" You grunt and then smile reassuringly to him.

Tao jumps up happily and you try to avoid looking at his organ as it swings with his movement. He grabs your hand and pulls you towards the already filled up bathtub. You turn and reach for your underwear- you are definitely not going in bare naked- but Tao tugs off your towel. It drops effortlessly onto the ground and you let out a short shriek.

"Don't be shy!" Tao says. "You have a nice body!"

You bend down and quickly hold the towel against yourself but he pulls it away once again. He rolls his eyes in annoyance as he holds the towel up high the air out of your reach. You think about jumping for it but know that his height was too much of an advantage plus you were naked now. Think about it.

"Let's just get in okay." He grins and throws the towel across the room.

The time spent in the bathtub was excruciatingly long but eventually it became surprisingly enjoyable. Tao wasn't rude and didn't pay any attention to your naked body at all. _Must be gay_. You think to yourself. _Definitely gay. _After a lot of pushing and whining from Tao, you are forced to help clean him with the bath soap "You and I should be friends." He turns his head around as you massage shampoo in his hair and gleams at you, "I mean, I know you are just 'room service' as you keep telling me but you're a lot of fun to be around with!" You pause massaging his scalp and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah maybe" You reply. Tao shifts his body to face yours and slowly moves forward, the distance of water between you and him decreasing. His face serious, he tilts his head closer to your own, his dark eye bags noticeable. His hand emerges from the water and cups your cheek and you try to shift body away from his.

"I said," He growls, "We should be friends!"

"U-uh yeah whatever you say. We're friends okay; we will have baths together almost every day!" Your words tumble out of your mouth, instantly afraid of what Tao would do to you if you disagreed. He was after all, much taller and stronger compared to you despite his childlike personality.

He retracts and laughs, mood changing, water splashing onto the floor as he attempts to tickle you. You laugh hysterically, trying to prevent his attacks. Eventually he stops and you wipe away the tears of laughter from your eyes. Your fingers have gone wrinkly from being in the water for a long time and you tell Tao that you should really be going. He tries to pull you back down as you stand up to leave the bath but you gently shrug him off. "Don't go!" He whines.

"I'm sorry Tao, I'll stay for longer next time okay?" Lying to him was the only way you could get out of the bathroom alive. He pulls off another one of his childlike pouts and resumes playing with his rubber ducky.

You dry your body and hair with a towel and get dressed, putting on Luhan's t-shirt and your skirt. Gathering your ruined work shirt, you say goodbye to Tao and exit out of the bathroom. You spot Suho and ask him where Luhan is. "I need to just quickly thank him for lending me his clothing."

He points out the room Xiumin had been in before and you pause before entering. _Please don't be another awkward situation. _You walk into the bedroom which consists of two beds with two boys, one sat on each. The bed on the left had a boy with black hair, playing a slow and gloomy tune on his guitar. He smiles at you as you walk in, his cute dimples contrasting with his glazed eyes. He looked high, as if he had been smoking weed and judging by the smell of the room, you had no doubt that he probably had been.

The boy with honey coloured hair on the other bed sang along, legs crossed, pillow hugged towards his chest, his angelic voice filled the room. _Seems normal enough. _

"Hello, which one of you is Luhan?" You ask politely. The boy with the guitar stops playing and points to the boy on the opposite bed. He opens his eyes, noticing that the music had stopped and spots you standing by the doorway. You bow and thank him for lending his shirt to you and he smiles. "No problem."

_Woah, he's so much prettier than me. _You turn to leave but the boy with the guitar speaks up. "Hey you," you turn around and he squints at you, "Can you sing?"

"Lay, let her leave, she probably needs to go back to work." Luhan smiles reassuringly at you.

"Nah, she's room service isn't she? She's meant to provide guests with service." Lay gets up and you find yourself being pulled by the arm once again.

"Wait," another boy enters the room. Everyone's head turns towards the doorway and a boy who you recognise as the boy who shouted 'Yehet' while playing the x-box, pokes his head into the room. "Lay Hyung, is this girl room service as in, _room service-service?" _

Everyone is silent and it takes you a moment to realise that the three of them are all looking at you.

"Woah, are you _that kind_ of room service?" Lay releases your arm and you stand there confused.

"Uhm, yeah…I guess I am?" You have no idea what he means but agrees with him anyway

Sehun gasps. "You are, seriously!?"

"Well…yeah I am room service." You murmur. Sehun, Lay even the angelic Luhan all look at each other, faces grinning in some sort of silent agreement with one another.

"No way!" Luhan chimes

"This is awesome." Lay contributes

Luhan claps excitedly and lurches to his feet. The three of them then proceed to pull you down onto the bed and they all remain standing, looking at you. You quizzically look up at them, feeling all the world like a lost lamb.

"I wanna go first!" Lay shouts.

"No, I wanna be the first one. I don't want sloppy seconds!" Sehun bosses.

"What do you guys mean?" You ask, everyone simply ignoring you.

"Go first with what?" Another voice comes into the room and you peer past the three boy's towering bodies. The other boy who had been playing on the x-box was poking his head in the doorway just like Sehun.

"She's room service Chen! Like, as in _room service._" Sehun points at you, face filled with excitement.

"Gah, no way!" Chen comes in and licks his lips, "I'M FIRST THEN!"

"Yah, yah, yah!" You speak up, careful not to lose your temper with these boys. "First with what?"

Chen pushes his way past the other three boys and you are dragged to your feet. He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you closer to his body. His tongue licks your cheek and he strokes your back, whispering into your ear, "Can I touch you first?"

"Touch…me?" The sudden realisation hits you and you look at the four young and handsome boys all standing there hungrily looking at you. You want to leave but remind yourself '_the guest is always right, a right guest is a happy guest.' _

"Oi, Chen that's not fair, I said I was first!" Lay disrupts and pulls Chen's arm away from you, flinging your body towards him. Soon, there is a ruckus as the four boys push and pull you between them, arguing and shouting among one another about who is going 'first'. You feel like a plush doll being fought over by a bunch of pre-schoolers.

"Why don't I have her first for a change?" Luhan argues.

"No but I haven't touched a girl in ages!" Chen swats Luhan's arm away as he tries to reach for you.

"But I thought you liked boys?" Sehun hisses at Chen.

"Well, so do you!"

Sehun glares at him, "I can like girls too!" He successfully pulls you towards him and gropes your ass. It all appeared as some sort of comedy and you find yourself more amused than frightened. _This is utterly ridiculous. _

Luhan scrambles to kneel on the floor and begins to pull your skirt down. You look at his desperate attempt as he tries to pull your underwear down too but is stopped by Sehun who realises what he is doing. "Don't be sneaky Luhan!"

Lay picks up his guitar and starts singing. "I'm so horny, horny, horny baby. Let me go fiiiirssttt." His singing is muffled by the other's persisting arguments. You reach for your skirt and take a seat on the edge of the bed, the boys now much too involved arguing with one another. You shake your head and have an outburst of laughter from both the shock of all the evening's events and what was going on in this room.

"EVERYONE WAIT", you screech, voice straining to be heard. They suddenly stop and all look at you. Lay blinks, Luhan pauses pulling Chen's hair and Sehun coughs incoherently. "Why don't you sort it out with kai bai bo?" No sooner did you suggest it that they all faced towards each other and began their first round of rock paper scissors.

The first round was a draw, so was the second and the third.

"What is this!?" Chen shouts, banging his hand against the mattress of the bed.

"ARGHHhhhh!" Luhan attempts to rage in a manly voice instead, ended up sounding more like a whining puppy.

"Let's just try again!" Sehun raises his closed fist in the air, ready to play another round.

Hearing their shouts of frustration and anger, the others in the hotel room added to the commotion as they rushed in one by one into the bedroom.

Chanyeol comes in with a now semi-sober Baekhyun at his arm and Kai carrying Kyungsoo in on his bare back. Tao wanders in straight from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, Xiumin then Suho following directly behind them.

"I wanna join in! What's the prize?" Tao jumps up excitedly, the towel slightly slipping from his waist.

"Her," Lay comes towards you and brushes a lock of your damp hair away from your face, "Whoever wins, gets to do whatever they want with Miss room service!"

Tao sharply gasps, "You mean….y-you mean…," he covers his mouth with his palm, "I COULD HAVE ANOTHER BATH WITH HER!?"

"Yeahh….something like that," Sehun answers.

Kai stares hungrily at you, licking his lips whereas Kyungsoo death stares, thoughts of him snapping your neck was probably what he had in mind if he won. Chanyeol averts his eyes as you look to him and Xiumin just shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"Woah, wait what? Do whatever we want with her?" Suho raises his palm as if to say 'stop'. "She's just room service, not a prostitute."

"Oh my god SUHO, SHUT UP!" Chen, Luhan, Sehun and Lay yell in unison at him.

"She said she was _room service. _It's okay, chill._"_ Luhan stands on the bed. "Sooner we get this done, the better! Whoever wins, gets her first okay!"

You mouth the words 'don't worry' at Suho to assure him that you'll be fine.

Suho rolls his eyes, admitting defeat. "Well, if you guys just can't keep it in your pants, I'll play too."

The game resumes and all eleven of them join in. It is a lengthy process as numerous of times they end up drawing. You remain seated on the bed and eventually they seem to almost forget your presence. The four finalists are Chen, Kai, Sehun and Chanyeol. Everyone else is either staring intently at them or crying silently to themselves for losing. Baekhyun somehow manages to crawls underneath the bed and Tao huddles in the corner, face depressed as Lay tries to comfort him.

Part of you wants to stay and see who will win yet your instincts tell you that you should probably leave as soon as you can. Dropping off chicken had taken a lot longer than expected; you probably had been in their hotel room for an hour by now. The boys were too occupied to notice as you quickly tiptoe towards and out of the bedroom door. You step quickly into the living area and bolt straight towards the hotel room's door.

Behind you, you can hear Sehun yell out another one of his 'YEHETs' and the voices of the other ten boys.

"Yah! Where did she go though?" You hear the desperation in Sehun's voice.

"Did anyone see her leave?" Chanyeol asks.

"Wahhhh! She disappeared!" Tao wails.

You continue to dart towards the front door as the boys spill out of the bedroom. Voices rose with worry and frustration and you quicken your pace. As you swing the door wide open and run forward you are abruptly stopped by a tall and broad chest. You look up and your eyes meet with yet another boy with a chiselled and handsome jawline. He looks down at you, eyes shadowed underneath a cap, lips pursed. You gulp, his stare is cold and he places a large hand on your shoulder, a polite movement telling you to step aside. You bow and step backwards, letting his tall frame into the hotel room.

You hear a familiar squeal of excitement from behind. "KRIS HYUNG!" Tao sprints towards the doorway and he lunges towards Kris. His towel loosens and drops onto the floor and he jumps and clings onto Kris, once again shamelessly naked. You make your exit out of room quickly as to not let the others find you. You can still hear them wandering around searching for you.

"Who was that?" You hear Kris ask Tao whose legs and arms are wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"Huh?" He looks up and past Kris' shoulder as you step of the hotel room and into the hotel hallway.

You turn around and wave a small goodbye to Tao. He opens his mouth to alert the others that he found you but you raise your finger to your lips and say quietly, "shhh…." He sadly pouts and a part of you wants to stay for a little longer. You decide against it and close the door of the hotel room.

"She was just room service." You hear Tao say to Kris as the door clicks shut.


End file.
